In an electronic apparatus, a heat sink apparatus is mounted for the purpose of cooling. The heat sink apparatus generates air flow by rotating a fan with an electric motor so as to remove heat from a heat generation member.
PTL 1 discloses an electric motor (spindle motor) intended to achieve downsizing, impact resistance, low noise, and low power consumption.